Juuzou Suzuya
|-|Tokyo Ghoul= |-|Re:= |-|Arata Joker= Summary Juuzou Suzuya, originally named Rei Suzuya is a Special Class Ghoul Investigator. Originally raised by the ghoul, Big Mama, as a pet and a scrapper at the Ghoul Restaurant, Juuzou is often sadistic, unpredictable, and extremely violent. However, under Shinohara's tutelage, Suzuya gained a much greater sense of empathy, becoming an extremely competent, if eccentric, Ghoul Investigator. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, likely 8-C with Quinque | At least 9-C, likely 8-C with Quinque | Low 7-C Name: Juuzou Suzuya, Rei Suzuya Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Male Age: 19 (Tokyo Ghoul), 22 (Beginning of :Re), 29 at the end of the series Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, High Pain Tolerance Master Scythe and Knife user, Regeneration Negation (Kagune secretions act as poisons that inhibit the regeneration of other ghouls, and Juuzou's Quinques are made from Kagunes), Resistance to Pain Attack Potency: At least Street level (Physically superior to normal humans), likely Building level with Quinques (Slaughters entire cohorts of ghouls with ease. Easily defeated both Kurona and Nashiro at once, who were able to fight on par with Shuu Tsukiyama when working together) | At least Street level (Should be at least as strong as before, if not superior), likely Building level with quinques | Small Town level (Defeated Kakuja Kaneki alongside Hanbee, albeit barely). Speed: High Hypersonic (Can easily kill over a dozen normal ghouls before they can react when armed with a submachine gun, kept up with Yoshimura) | High Hypersonic (Overwhelmed Kurona, an S-Rank Ghoul) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Arata Joker greatly increases his physical capabilities, including his speed, allowing him to completely overwhelm Kurona without much resistance and keep up with Ken Kaneki ) Lifting Strength: Class M '(comparable to Kaneki) 'Striking Strength: At least Street Class, likely Building Class with Quinque | At least Street Class, likely Building Class with Quinque | Small Town Class Durability: At least Street level | At least Street level | Small Town level '(Took multiple blows from Kaneki's Kakuja) 'Stamina: Extremely high (Is rather indifferent to pain and withstood countless hours of torture while under the care of Ghouls, continued to fight S-Rank Ghouls until he lost a leg to the One-Eyed Owl) Range: Extended melee range with Jason, Over a dozen meters with Scorpion Standard Equipment: His Quinques: A powerful Rinkaku scythe called 13's Jason, A set of fifty-six Bikaku knives called Scorpion 1/56, His prosthetic leg, which conceals Scorpion 1/56 | Arata Joker Intelligence: Juuzou is originally reckless and mentally unstable due to his tumultuous upbringing, making him indifferent to pain and the idea of his own death. This same experience has made him an incredibly efficient killer, easily slaughtering entire rooms of ordinary Ghouls with an assortment of firearms, knives, scythes, and cleavers with equal proficiency. He later assisted in the defeat of the False One-Eyed Owl, Yoshimura, an infamous SSS-Rank ghoul who easily crushes scores of investigators and special forces. In addition, Shinohara's influence has made Juuzou a much more empathetic individual and a capable (but unnerving) leader of his own squad as well as lead operations to storm Ghoul strongholds. By the time of Tokyo Ghoul: Re, he rose to the rank of Associate Special Class Investigator and later Special Class Investigator, becoming one of the youngest to do so. He is even entrusted with Arata Joker, proving as a testament to his ability and will to defeat Ghouls. Weaknesses: Suzuya is often reckless due to his mental instability | None notable | Arata Joker eats away at the host, damaging them over the battle, and even brief use is enough to cause heavy bleeding. Key: Tokyo Ghoul | Tokyo Ghoul: Re | With Arata Joker Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Federal Agents Category:Sociopaths Category:Adults Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7